


Rules

by iwritesometimesiguess



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: and one sided shit, lots of shit in this anime, sad shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesometimesiguess/pseuds/iwritesometimesiguess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here I thought I was done with this drabble.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This is wrong."

The fingers laced tightly in his slacken and grey eyes look at him reproachfully.

"All of this, this isn't right." He stares at the blank wall, counting the cracks and imperfections. 

"Why?" she asks. She still hasn't let go, but they're barely touching now.

He looks at her. "You're too young. You're still a brat, and I'm your commanding officer. Isn't it against the law?"

She lets go completely, and his fingers miss her. Pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she takes up his previous occupation of looking at the wall. 

"Say something," he whispers. He feels like if he speaks too loudly now, she'll start and disappear. 

"Is that an order, sir?" she asks in a cold voice, eyes trained on the wall. 

He stays silent, waits for her to reply like she normally would. Snap at him, make a sarcastic remark, tell him just what's on her mind.

She sighs and stands up, walking over to the chair to grab her jacket. "You know what's funny?" she asks as she pulls it on. "I mean really funny, truly hilarious." Her voice is cold as ice as she grabs her boots and starts to lace them up. "Honestly," she looks up at him, "I'd be laughing really hard right now if I were you."

He wants to say something, but humanity's strongest is losing the person that keeps him human after losing the squad that kept him sane, and he doesn't know what to do. 

"The really funny thing," she says, meeting his eyes, "is that the law will let you send me out to die, but it won't let you hold my hand. Isn't it funny, what a world we're dying for?"

The doorknob twists, the door opens, and she's gone. He hears her call Eren's name and watches her walk with him into the courtyard. Ignoring the twisting in his heart, he tries to tell himself that it's better this way. Really. The less people to care about, the better. It'll hurt less when they die. 

When he watches her back snap in half two weeks later and feels the burn of the scream ripping through his throat, he stops believing in that theory. 


	2. Weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I thought I was done with this drabble.

He'd heard that falling in love was like fire, was the feeling of butterflies in your stomach, of clouds under your feet instead of paved roads, of blissful insanity. He'd heard that it caused people to change completely, to forget their own name, to walk into walls and feel no pain. He'd heard a lot of things about love, but none of them applied to him. 

His name was Levi, he'd fallen in love with a girl named Mikasa, and he could walk just fine. Better still, he could fight. 

Love didn't cloud his judgement, didn't dull his senses, it sharpened them. 

He'd always been fierce on the battlefield, but now he was nothing short of lethal. He was a weapon, honed and deadly, and he would protect her. The need to ensure the eradication of the titans and the security of humanity was more urgent in his heart than ever because, more than anything, he needed to create a world where she was safe. 

_Damn_ the Jaeger brat for making his job so much harder. He ran into the fray without looking back to see who would be following him, without thinking enough about the consequences of his actions. Mikasa would never let him fight alone, she would run with him into hell without a second glance. Levi was sometimes tempted to ask her if she would do the same for him. The answer was most likely no, if he was honest with himself. She hated him ever since he bashed her only remaining family to a pulp. Even if it had been done to save the brat's life, he saw the look in her eyes when they met his. Under that thin veneer of respect befitting a soldier facing their commanding officer, he could see the pure, unmitigated hostility. She was grateful to him, she would serve under him, she would die fulfilling his orders if it came to it, but she would never like him, let alone love him.

Yelling broke out in the cabin and Levi sighed. They were always so goddamn noisy, those shitty kids. 

_Well, all but one,_ he thought wryly. 

As he walked towards the cabin, the muddled voices became clearer. 

"Jean I swear to god if you don't get your disgusting hands off of me," threatened Eren. Of course it was Eren. Little shit. 

"You'll do what, asshole?" challenged Jean. Levi internalized another sigh. Jean was a brilliant fighter, strategist, and even leader when the occassion called for it, but he was also one of the biggest pricks in the entire bunch. 

"Guys, we shouldn't fight, what if Levi Heichou comes back?" whimpered a voice he thought was either Sasha or Historia. 

"Shut up potato girl, I'm gonna kill this bastard!"

_So it was Sasha,_ he thought as he prepared to open the door.

"That's enough." 

At the sound of her cold voice, the noise inside the cabin ceased. Levi paused with his hand on the doorknob and listened instead of entering. 

"Jean, let go." 

He heard footsteps and imagined Eren and Jean moving away from each other, glaring as they did so. 

"Let's continue cleaning, or the midget's going to cut our necks." 

More footsteps and clattering sounds as the kids picked up their brooms and rags.

"Jean, can I have a word with you out back?" asked Mikasa calmly. 

"O-of course! Yeah!" Levi actually rolled his eyes. The boy was like a damn puppy. He was all ready to rip out throats one second but as soon as his master called, he became an obedient pile of incoherent adoration. Before he could ask himself what the fuck he was doing, he was walking around the side of the cabin to listen in on their conversation. He heard a low voice he identified as Mikasa's. 

"Jean," she said in hushed undertones, "you can't keep doing that." 

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled. "You can't deny that he starts it a lot of the time." 

"That's just how he is," she replied. "You have to be better than that, or this isn't going to work out." 

"This as in living in the cabin together or this as in-" Mikasa gasped and Levi's heart clenched. Using a tree as cover, he peeked around the edge of the house and immediately wished he hadn't.

He saw Mikasa pressed against the back door with Jean's lips touching hers. Her arms that had been crossed across her chest now loosened, her hands reached up and her fingers threaded themselves behind his neck and in his hair to pull him closer. His hands spanned her waist and back, drawing her against him. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart. Breathing hard, foreheads touching, cheeks flushed red, and with the smallest of smiles on both of their faces, the two of them looked dead to the rest of the rest of the world. They were floating on clouds, they were on fire, and Levi swore that if he had a way to check, he would find butterflies inside of both of their stomachs.

"Gross," he muttered to himself. Mikasa head snapped up at the sound of his voice, her eyes trained on him. He stepped out from behind the tree with a cold mask on his face and watched Kirschstein blush beet red and stutter. 

"L-Levi Heichou!" stammered Jean. "W-W-We were just, uh, just," he looked down and realized he was still holding Mikasa. Quickly, he took his arms away from her hips and held them stiffly at his sides. "We were, um, discussing how to, ah, how to-" 

"We were kissing," said Mikasa. Jean looked at her, his face a mixture of disbelief, fear, and awe at her blunt bravery. 

"Yes, I can see that," Levi replied coldly. "What about cleaning?" 

"It's done," she lied smoothly. 

"Hmph," grunted Levi. "I'll be the judge of that. If you're going to keep being disgusting, keep away from the cabin. I don't need you knocking everything over and getting everything filthy."

"Yes, Heichou," replied Jean, the relief at getting such a light reprimand evident in his face. 

"Don't let this get in the way of missions," added Levi. "I don't want to deal with you dumbasses breaking up and then breaking up the formation. You'll get us all killed if you let this make you stupid."

"We'll take that into account, thanks," said Mikasa drily. "Was there anything else,  _Heichou?"_ asked Mikasa, her annoyance at the interruption seeping into her prononciation of his title. 

"No, that will be all. I'm going on a walk." He eyed them both. "Ackerman, Kirschtein, this better not become that fucking common. I don't want to walk into the bathroom to take a piss and find you two naked." 

"Fuck off," she muttered. 

"What was that?" asked Levi.

"She said, forgive us, Heichou," said Jean, speaking over her as she opened her mouth. "We promise to be discreet." 

"Gross," repeated Levi. "Well, I'm leaving." 

Without another word, he walked away and left them there. With every step, Levi thought he could feel his heart grow colder. He'd been in worse pain than this. He'd seen the dead bodies of his entire squad, as well as the bodies of countless others. Every day he carried their memories with him and the guilt he felt when they died under his command. Perhaps a selfish part of him had been hoping for somebody to come and share the load. He should've known he wouldn't be good enough to enjoy her love. He knew though, that as long as the both of them were still alive and fighting, he would protect her. That was fine with him, it was enough.

As long as she stayed alive, he would be her weapon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be totally honest, I ship Jean and Mikasa so hard.
> 
> Sorry Levi, I'm always torturing you. Whenever I write you, the girl of your dreams is either going to be taken or not interested. Pining is fun.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry bout that.


End file.
